The Golf and Yacht Club
by AkematLynn
Summary: It's all thanks to The Golf and Yacht Club that Bryce can maintain his status as a prep. It's all thanks to the Golf and Yacht Club that his family hasn't gone completely broke, and it's all thanks to the Golf and Yacht Club that Bryce has ended up desecrating himself in one of the worst ways possible..


Author's Note: Hi all, this here is another installment in the daddy issues series. I was hesitant to include this one as it doesn't really showcase much about the relationship between Bryce and his father but more so of how he goes about dealing with his family's financial crisis. Which of course is being caused by his father!

**WARNING!** This does include vague descriptions of an adult having sex with a minor so if you don't like now is your chance to hit the back button!

Story 3: In the 'Daddy Issues' Series

Title: The Golf and Yacht Club

Characters: Bryce Montrose

Word Count: Approx 1,947 (4pgs)

* * *

'_Broke nobody, Indigents, Pauper, Destitute Bum, Blue Collar Scum, Commoner, Dirty Beggar, Deprived Bastard… I'm one to talk...'_

Have you ever discovered someone wasn't who you thought they were? I have yet to do so and as far as I'm concerned my friends haven't either… but they probably will soon.

They don't believe my many lies, I can tell. My family's financial crisis is no secret to any of them but at the same time they don't know the true extent of how bad it really is. If they did they would have disowned me a long time ago…

Oh sure, we still have more money than most common folk do but just not as much as we used to have. Thanks to my bum father squandering it all our wallets are getting lighter and lighter. Outwardly I try to act as if everything is smooth sailing…

However, when my mother told me that they could no longer afford to keep sending me to Bullworth I panicked. I argued with her, insisting that something could be done. I ended up having to get a job, at first I was humiliated but over time I learned to cope with it. The job ended up benefitting me far more than I thought it would. If it wasn't for the Golf and Yacht Club I'd have to go to public school or something! There was no way I was going to do that; I'm not going to run in the streets like some commoner! My time working there has paid off in more ways than one. Aside from the money they pay me on an hourly basis I also work doing little side jobs here and there that pay more than the job itself does…

I'll never forget the day I received my first offer to make extra money… At first the idea of it sickened me, I was angry that anyone would even consider approaching me with a proposition of that nature. But the opportunity to make a few thousand dollars in less than an hour was far too tempting to pass up. The guy was significantly older than me, older than my own father. After my shift was over he took me out on his yacht, he showered me with fine material possessions and lavish gifts. Once he knew I was comfortable he took me below deck to one of the boats many rooms…

Being that he was so old it didn't last very long, regardless though I hated it, he was repulsive and the entire time I thought I might throw up. When it was over he handed me the money he promised, 8.5 k to be exact and he told me that if I wanted to I could come back and we could make exchanges again… I did… and not just with him but with others as well.

Some people will do anything for status…

It didn't take long for word to get around that the Montrose boy would exchange sexual favors for a few thousand dollars. I literally spent the majority of my summer that year sucking dick and getting fucked up the ass by a bunch of old fat men. As well as occasionally having one of them watch me run up in their equally repulsive wives. The summer of course came to an end and it was time for me to return to school. With my self-esteem at rock bottom and feeling like complete trash I put on a confident appearance. You have to look like money to have money so I made certain to hide my inner loser and assume my position with the preps.

I was flat out paranoid, terrified that word of what I had done would somehow find its way back to my friends. I started talking about people, spreading rumors I'd heard I had to make sure nobody focused their attention on me.

Anytime a rumor would pop up about someone else I was thrilled, as long as everyone was talking about some other loser then I felt as though I had nothing to worry about. But talking would only hide so much, halfway through the semester, just before Christmas time my personal funds started to run low. I did the best I could to budget without making it obvious but trying to keep up with the preps wasn't cheap and for the first time in my life I realized just how expensive it was to be poor.

I couldn't let the others find out that my family, that 'I' was damn near broke. I went home after class one day and locked myself in my room. Rummaging around in my closet I found the number of my very first contact from the Golf and Yacht Club. I don't know how long I sat on my bed staring at that piece of paper before I finally made the decision to call.

He was very happy to hear from me, I informed him that I was in dire need of making another exchange and he happily obliged. I thought he would end the conversation by setting up a time and place to meet but to my surprise he hit me with another offer. He didn't swindle me into anything, nor did he beat around the bush. He simply offered me the opportunity to not only receive pay from him but from a number of others as well. Usually I would think about my answer before giving one but apparently my desperation over road my rational thinking and without even realizing it I quickly answered yes. He told me where to meet him and when. Many of his colleagues would be in town for the holiday season and one of them would be hosting a party… on Christmas Eve.

All I had to do was show up and do what I do best… so I did. Naturally my body couldn't handle but so many rounds on its own so before I left my home I drugged myself up on performance enhancing drugs to ensure I was in top condition and wouldn't disappoint anyone.

I showed up at 8p.m. on the dot like I was told to, the place was packed with both men and women, all of which I recognized from the Golf and Yacht Club. I was quickly shown to the room I would be spending the majority of the night in and my first customer was again the first one from the Golf and Yacht Club, the one I had called to meet with.

He must have been high on the alcohol or something because he was unusually energetic that night. Normally he just laid there while I either sucked him off or road his dick but on that night he fucked me like he too was a young vibrant teenager. He paid me like he always did when he was done and mere minutes after he left the room the next person arrived… It was a long night, which consisted of me being hammered up my ass so many times that when the last few got around to me I had started to bleed rather profusely, but they didn't care and I didn't either as long as they paid me.

Some of the women seemed to be a little concerned about my wellbeing, but that didn't stop them from doing what they came to do. Thankfully women don't have dicks, so whenever one entered the room I was relieved that I could give my ass a rest. However, women are far harder to please than men are. They were all very talkative too and had the same story to tell, saying how their husbands had gotten too old and out of shape to keep up with their nipped and tucked bodies.

I have to admit I did enjoy the females company, to an extent that is. Not only did their lighthearted conversations make me feel at ease but every single one of them thought I was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Thanks to my apparent cuteness many of them gave me much more money than they originally intended to. Some of them even going as far as getting my bank account number to deposit more money there.

When it was finally over not only was my ass throbbing and bleeding but I had a sore throat as well. I had sucked so many dicks and breast, swallowed so much cum and just flat out fucked so many people that I had lost count somewhere in the thirties. I recall sitting in that room alone after most people had gone home for the night naked and bleeding. Thoughts of what all I had spent my night doing, degrading myself, my body all for the sake of money rolling through my head… I ran to the bathroom and threw up…

I cleaned myself up as best I could and trudged home in the cold dark snow. By the time I got home to my room it was just past 4am. I managed to get a few hours of sleep in before my mother woke me up and told me to come down stairs and open my presents. I don't remember much from that day, I was so out of it that it was all just a blur. That night after my parents had gone to bed I pulled out all of the money I had received from the previous night to count it.

520 k to be exact, not including the pending transactions to my bank account. I wasn't at all delighted to see how much I had made, sure my financial problem was temporarily fixed but at what cost. I had practically desecrated myself, I may as well have sold my soul to Satan. To make matters even worse I knew I was only set for the next few months at the very least and would have to lower myself all over again once this batch ran out.

As of now it's almost summer time again, and I will be returning to work at the Golf and Yacht Club. No, I don't have to go as a number of customers from that night offered me steady pay to work for them personally but one can't compete with many so I have every intention of returning to my post. I've gotten used to doing what I do now as I feel as though it teaches me to take care of myself. Unlike the other preps and most kids my age I don't rely on my parents for money anymore. I of course ask for it so they won't get suspicious of anything but little do they know I don't need it… I don't need them… I don't need anybody or anything… except 'The Golf and Yacht Club'.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Bryce, but I still love him though! If you like this keep your eyes open for a part 2 and 3 to Bryce's story!

Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
